Prior normal transfer films have disadvantages of not only printed patterns are easily erasable, but also are easily scratched even with a small scratch since the transferred surface is not strong. Also, textures were only realizable by applying a coating solution, etc. directly on an injection molding product by a spray method and drying for a long period of time, and there have been no products released in a form of a film for realizing textures.
Also, in Korea laid-open publication No. 10-2011-0069462, a 3 dimensional pattern layer using a transparent ink is comprised on an upper surface of a printed layer, but this is to express hairline patterns and 3 dimensional metallic textures, and for creating various textures is not disclosed.
Therefore, the need for a transfer film realizing elastic textures able to be applied by an in-mold method not a spray method has come to the fore.